Plane to Seoul
by chwcowoo
Summary: Secara magis sebuah pesawat menuju Seoul menghilang dari radar. Diduga pesawat jatuh di samudera pasifik. Meskipun banyak negara yang mengerahkan tim untuk mencari, pesawat tak dapat ditemukan. Jeon Wonwoo mengatakan pada kekasihnya, Kim Mingyu, jika ia memiliki firasat buruk tentang pesawat yang akan ditumpanginya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? tags : Seventeen;SVT;meanie
1. prolog

_"takut, khawatir, sebuah firasat"_

chw present

 **Plane to Seoul**

Cast:

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Seventeen

Other

Genre:

Misteri, Suspense, Supernatural, nano-nano'-'

 **Chapter 00 : prolog**

Wonwoo dan Mingyu menghabiskan liburan nya di Australia. Cukup satu minggu. Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka di Negara ini. Wonwoo sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya sementara Mingyu membersihkan diri. Sejak bangun tidur , Wonwoo terus merasa gelisah entah untuk hal apa.

"sudah selesai?" tanya Mingyu ketika ia selesai mandi. Wonwoo mengangguk.

Bukan Mingyu namanya kalau tak menyadari raut aneh Wonwoo.

"kau kenapa?" tanya nya.

"apa kita harus pulang sekarang?" bukan menjawab Wonwoo kembali bertanya.

"tentu saja, besok kita sudah kembali bekerja kan." Jawab Mingyu.

Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang.

"aku merasa takut"

.

.

Pesawat telah lepas landas, dan Wonwoo semakin ketakutan untuk sesuatu yang tak jelas. Mingyu heran , ini bukan pertama kalinya Wonwoo naik pesawat dan cuaca juga tampak ce—memburuk.

Firasat buruk Wonwoo tentang perjalanan pulang menuju Seoul benar. Mereka dan penumpang lainnya dalam bahaya.


	2. Chapter 1

_"_ _terbang lalu jatuh, kemudian menghilang"_

chw present

 **Plane to Seoul**

Cast:

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Seventeen

Other

Genre:

Misteri, Suspense, Supernatural, nano-nano'-'

 **Chapter 1 : Panic**

Pukul lima sore waktu setempat. Mingyu sedang memasukkan barangnya di kabin , sesekali ia menatap Wonwoo khawatir. Dari tadi kekasih nya hanya diam dan menggerakkan matanya gelisah. Wonwoo juga menautkan jari-jarinya erat, Mingyu tau, itu cara Wonwoo melampiaskan kegelisahannya.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mingyu setelah mendaratkan bokong nya di samping Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menatap nya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "aku masih takut Gyu" ujarnya pelan. Mingyu mengambil tangan Wonwoo dan menciumnya , berharap Wonwoo bisa tenang dengan hal itu. Meski nyatanya sama saja.

Ketakutan Wonwoo semakin menjadi ketika pesawat mulai bergerak. Para pramugari mulai memperagakan alat keselamatan dengan tarian, namun Wonwoo tak bisa menikmatinya. Ia benar-benar ketakutan.

Wonwoo menggenggam erat tangan Mingyu disebelahnya, menyalurkan semua yang ia rasakan. Tubuhnya berkeringat, dan Mingyu tentu saja menyadari hal itu. Ia jadi ikut takut melihat keadaan kekasihnya.

"tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, cuacanya cerah kok" kata Mingyu sambil memeluk tubuh Wonwoo yang mulai bergetar.

Roda pesawat dimasukkan dan mereka berada di ketinggian sekarang. Dari jendela , Wonwoo bisa melihat Australia dengan jelas, begitu pun dengan Mingyu yang arah pandangnya mengikuti arah pandang Wonwoo. Menatap luasnya samudera pasifik.

"tuh, cerah kan cuacanya" kata Mingyu menenangkan Wonwoo.

Iya, cuaca memang cerah, tapi detik berikutnya, Pramugari dan Pramugara yang sedang membagikan makanan pada para penumpang terjatuh, troli yang berisi puluhan makanan itu berhasil menghantam salah satu nya, makanan berhamburan dan kepalanya berdarah karena benturan keras itu. Suasana yang tadi nya tenang berubah jadi kacau.

Begitupula ketakutan Wonwoo yang semakin menajdi.

Mingyu yakin, beberapa detik yang lalu ia melihat langit cerah dihadapannya. Namun dalam sekejap mata awan hitam ada dimana-mana. Membuat guncangan yang begitu hebatnya. Para penmpang lainnya mulai berteriak histeris. Mereka ketakutan.

Para pramugari dan pramugara disana mencoba menenangkan para penumpang meski mereka sendiri tak kalah takutnya. Pramugara yang kepalanya terluka tadi kini telah diobati. Dengan kepala yang nyeri ia ikut menenangkan penumpang yang kebanyakan diantaranya adalah pelajar dari Seoul yang sedang melakukan _study tour_. Deretan anak orang kaya.

Suasana menjadi lebih kacau ketika seorang pramugari gagal menghubungi kokpit. Matanya bergetar menahan tangis. Seumur hidupnya menjadi seorang pramugari baru kali ini lah ia berada dalam badai yang seharusnya tak terjadi.

"Mingyu, bagaimana ini?" tanya Wonwoo masih dengan rasa takut yang memenuhinya.

Mingyu diam, ia sendiri tak tau. Ia terus berpikir tentang badai ini. Bagaimana bisa cuaca yang sangat amat cerah mendadak menjadi badai mematikan.

Mingyu terus memeluk Wonwoo, mengecup kening kekasihnya berkali-kali, dengan cara ini lah ia bisa menenangkan Wonwoo juga dirinya.

Hatinya merasa sakit ketika mendengar tangis dimana-mana, apa lagi ada beberapa anak kecil yang masa depannya masih panjang jika harus berhenti disini.

Mingyu melirik keluar jendela. Gelap. Ia tak bisa melihat apapun selain awan hitam nan tebal menyelimuti pesawat yang ditumpanginya.

Belum kondusif, suasana kembali runyam ketika pesawat yang turun tiba-tiba, seperti sedang naik _gyro drop_.

' _badai ini tidak wajar'_ batin Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggenggam erat tangan Mingyu, kemudian ia membawa kekasihnya kedalam sebuah ciuman. Ciuman yang sirat akan kesedihan.

"ku harap ini bukan ciuman terakhir kita Gyu" ujar Wonwoo.

Dan suara benturan yang keras terdengar setelahnya.

.

.

.

" _Breaking News, sebuah pesawat dengan rute Australia-Seoul hilang kontak di samudera pasifik. Komunikasi terakhir adalah saat pesawat akan terbang. Ada lebih dari 200 penumpang didalamnya. 120 diantarnya adalah warga Korea Selatan. Pemerintahan Australia sedang melakukan pencarian di sekitaran Samudera pasifik"_

Pria itu menggeram ketika ia mendengar berita di televisi. Ia melempar remot hingga layar tv nya tak berbentuk.

"sial! Terjadi lagi"

to be continue—

 **note:**

yang kemaren Cuma prolog ya (:

jadi cerita ini ga terlalu fokus sama yaoi nya, lebih ke perjuangan meanie dan lainnya buat bertahan hidup.


	3. Chapter 2

" _kekacauan, ketakutan, sebuah tragedi"_

chw present

 **Plane to Seoul**

Cast:

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Seventeen

Other

Genre:

Misteri, Suspense, Supernatural, nano-nano'-'

 **chapter 2 : Fear**

Wonwoo memejamkan erat kedua matanya. Ia memeluk erat Mingyu disebelahnya. Dapat ia rasakan pesawat yang menukik tajam. Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang seiring semakin cepatnya pesawat ini jatuh.

Ia seakan kehilangan napasnya ketika bunyi benturan yang begitu keras menyapa indera pendengarannya. Dapat pula ia merasakan panas disekitarnya. Wonwoo membuka matanya perlahan, yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah dada bidang kekasihnya,Mingyu. matanya mulai berair takut kalau sesuatu telah terjadi pada kekasihnya.

"G-gyu" panggilnya ragu.

Mingyu yang duduk disebelah nya bergerak pelan. "kau baik-baik saja?"tanya nya. Wonwoo mengangguk. Sama halnya dengan Wonwoo , Mingyu pun merasakan suhu yang panas dibelakangnya. Ia menarik napasnya dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan, memutar sedikit tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang ada dibelakang sana.

Dan ketika ia berbalik , keduanya , Mingyu maupun Wonwoo menutup mulut menahan rasa mual. Pesawat yang ditumpanginya terbelah menjadi dua bagian dimana bagian yang lain hangus terbakar. Ada lebih dari seratus penumpang berada di bagian yang sudah di lahap api itu.

 _Ini tidak wajar_ batin Mingyu. ia mulai curiga dengan sesuatu yang tidak beres disini. Bagaimana bisa pesawat ini terbelah simetris. Dimana sisi sebelah kanan hangus terbakar dan sebelah kiri baik-baik saja.

Mingyu melepas sabuk pengamannya, ia berdiri dan melihat sekitar. Tepat dibelakangnya ada seorang siswa SMA dengan seragam _study tour_ nya menangis terisak, suara yang terdengar begitu pilu. Di barisan paling belakang , mingyu dapat melihat seorang pria yang tampak tenang namun air mukanya tampak begitu gelisah dan takut.

Ia kemudian mengalihkan arah pandangnya ke depan, ada beberapa wanita yang saling memeluk ketakutan, ada juga beberapa orang yang mungkin berasal dari Negara yang sama dengannya. Mingyu tak tau, tapi semua yang selamat dalam tragedi ini tentunya tak dapat tenang.

Mereka harus berpikir bagaimana caranya agar mendapat pertolongan.

"KALIAN YANG SELAMAT, TURUNLAH!" seru seorang pria dari bawah sana dalam bahasa inggris. Sepertinya ia salah seorang dari penumpang yang selamat. Jika dilihat dari perawakannya , ia seperti orang Asia.

Mingyu adalah orang pertama yang turun, ia membantu Wonwoo kemudian. Dan satu persatu penumpang selamat pun turun dari pesawat. Pria yang memberi intruksi tadi mulai menghitung berapa banyak orang beruntung ini.

"Sembilan puluh orang" gumamnya.

"kau orang korea?"tanya Mingyu yang tadi tak sengaja mendengar pria itu berucap dalam bahasanya.

"hm , kebetulan sekali ada yang mengerti. Kita harus mengevakuasi yang selamat terlebih dahulu. Bantu aku" ujar nya.

Mingyu mengangguk, "aku Mingyu, dia Wonwoo" ucap nya memperkenalkan diri.

"aku Seungcheol"

Mereka bertiga pun mulai menggiring para penumpang selamat ke tempat yang lebih aman. Naik ke atas bukit yang berada tak jauh dari lokasi jatuhnya pesawat. Mereka berada ditengah hutan lebat sebenarnya, suasana disekitar pun tampak berkabut. Ketika sampai di atas bukit, pria bernama Seungcheol itu tampak gusar. Sejauh matanya memandang yang ia lihat adalah kobaran api dan juga kabut khas pegunungan.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Seungcheol entah pada siapa.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo disampingnya, "maaf, tidak mendengarkanmu" ucap Mingyu merasa bersalah perihal mengabaikan firasat Wonwoo sebelumnya.

Wonwoo mengelus pelan kepala Mingyu, kemudian ia tersenyum "sudah terjadi, lebih baik kita bantu Seungcheol"

Sembilan puluh orang selamat itu hanya diam menunggu. Bingung harus melakukan apa. Menangis pun percuma, air mata tidak akan membawa mereka kembali. Api yang berkobar pun perlahan mulai padam menyisakana bau asap.

Seseorang berdiri dari duduk nya. Ia mulai berbicara dalam bahasa inggris. "kita tak bisa hanya berdiam diri. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu." Ujar nya.

Tepat setelah pria itu berujar , langit semakin mendung. Dan mereka dikagetkan dengan petir yang tiba-tiba menyambar ditengah-tengah mereka. Membakar yang ada disekitarnya.

Lebih dari tiga puluh orang yang berada disana. Mereka mengelepar ditanah seperti ikan didaratan ketika api mulai membakar tubuh secara perlahan.

Mingyu menggenggam erat tangan Wonwoo , "percaya atau tidak , ini bukan bencana alam. Aku yakin sesuatu yang 'aneh' lah yang terjadi sekarang" ujarnya. Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo menjauh dari kobaran api. Diikuti dengan beberapa orang yang juga berlari tak tentu arah penuh dengan ketakutan.

Wonwoo menangis, sungguh ia pun takut. Saat langkah kaki nya mulai menjauh , rasa bersalah bersarang di rongga dada nya melihat orang-orang itu terbakar, bahkan dapat ia lihat dari ekor matanya seseorang ikut berlari kemudian terjatuh karena tulang-tulangnya yang mulai melunak terbakar api.

Dalam hati Wonwoo berdoa, semoga ini hanya lah mimpi. Ia berharap jika ia hanya sedang bermimpi.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bergigi kelinci keluar dengan panic dari unit nya, ia berlari menuju unit nomor 1311 lalu mengetuk keras pintu itu hingga seorang pria berperawakan tinggi keluar membukakan pintu.

Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu menggosokkan kedua tangannya didepan pria itu dengan tatapan memohon.

"tuan , ku mohon tolong aku. Aku tau kau mengetahui cara menyelamatkan mereka kan. Ku mohon tuan, selamat kan mereka" pinta nya penuh air mata.

.

.

.

to be continue—

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 3

_"Keganjilan, keanehan, sebuah kutukan"_

chw present

 **Plane to Seoul**

Cast:

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Seventeen

Other

Genre:

Misteri, Suspense, Supernatural, nano-nano'-'

 **chapter 3 : Run**

Mingyu terus menarik tangan wonwoo , berlari menjauh dari kobaran api, mengabaikan orang-orang disekitar nya. Ia ingin jadi egois kali ini.

Samar samar Mingyu mendengar erangan minta tolong dibelakangnya, tapi , -Mingyu ingin jadi egois.

Wonwoo terus meronta meminta Mingyu untuk berhenti dan membantu yang lain. Tapi kekasihnya itu tak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

Yang Mingyu pikirkan adalah segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Mereka kembali lagi ke tempat di mana pesawat yang mereka tumpangi berada .

"Hyung, tunggu sebentar." pintanya.

Wonwoo mengangguk, ia melihat beberapa orang yang juga ikut berhenti. Jumlah nya semakin berkurang. Wonwoo berasumsi jika mereka telah terpencar.

Tak lama setelah itu Mingyu yang tadi nya kembali naik ke pesawat kini turun dengan ranselnya dan juga ransel Wonwoo. Juga beberapa alat kesehatan dan makanan yang ia ambil dari persediaan pesawat.

"Ayo!" ajaknya.

Dan mereka kembali berlari. Tanpa arah.

Mingyu dengan setia mengenggam tangan wonwoo, menggenggam nya erat seakan kekasih nya akan hilang jika ia melepasnya.

Bohong jika Mingyu tidak takut berada dalam situasi ini. Ia sangat takut melebihi siapapun.

Iya, dia takut.

.  
.

Lelah berlari, Mingyu dan Wonwoo mengistirahatkan diri di sebuah gua diikuti beberapa orang yang kini mereka ketahui bernama Suho, Taehyung dan Sehun.

Tidak ada percakapan. Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti kelimanya. Enggan membuka suara sekedar menyapa untuk saling mengenal.

' _krauk krauk_

Secara refleks mereka menegakkan diri. Saling menatap dengan tanya _'bunyi apa itu?'_ yang terpancar melalui mata.

Wonwoo menggenggam erat tangan Mingyu melampiaskan ketakutan nya.

' _sial apa itu 'mereka'?...'_

"Aku akan melihatnya" lelaki yang bernama Taehyung itu berujar.

Ia kemudian berjalan mengendap menyisir sisi gua lebih dalam.

Semakin dekat, bau amis menusuk penciuman nya.

 _'Krauk krauk_

Mata Taehyung membulat. Ia melihat seekor serigala-bukan , tubuhnya lebih besar dari serigala. Hewan itu sedang memakan seseorang. Tubuh bagian perutnya sudah tak berbentuk , bahkan Taehyung bisa melihat dinding batu dibelakang orang itu.

"Sial!" umpatnya pelan.

Ia kemudian lari menghampiri yang lainnya, "pergi sekarang atau kita akan mati!" serunya. tepat setelah itu hewan besar tadi berjalan pelan mendekati mereka. Menatap lapar mangsanya.

Tanpa banyak bicara ketiganya mulai berlari secepat yang mereka bisa. Lari kemana saja.

Mingyu masih menggenggam erat tangan Wonwoo.

 _"Aku tau ini masih permulaan. Masih banyak bahaya didepan kami"_

mereka terus lari dan lari.

.

Park Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu mempersilahkan pemuda bergigi kelinci dihadapannya masuk.

Mereka duduk diruang tamu dengan raut muka yang tak bisa terbaca.

"Darimana kau... tau?" tanya Chanyeol.

"5 tahun lalu, kau juga ada dalam insiden itu kan?"

.

.

.

.

to be continue-

 ** _baru bisa publish disini :'D_**


	5. Chapter 4

_"Lari, kemudian berhenti,terlalu lelah"_

chw present

 **Plane to Seoul**

Cast:

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Seventeen

Other

Genre:

Misteri, Suspense, Supernatural, nano-nano'-'

 **chapter 4 : Rest**

Chanyeol tertegun, dari mana pemuda ini tau, pikirnya.

"Aku melihat mu! Aku melihatmu saat itu" ujarnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas nya. "Kalau kau melihat ku. Harusnya kau tau"

"Aku-aku tak bisa mengingat detilnya, ku mohon, selamat kan mereka!"

.

.

Jantung berdetak kencang, napas berderu cepat. Mata mereka mulai berkunang karena lelah.

"Hyung, kau tak apa?" tanya Mingyu menatap Wonwoo khawatir.

Ia tau, fisik wonwoo tak sekuat dirinya.

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnua kemudian tersenyum menatap Mingyu, "aku baik baik saja"

"Bagaimana dengan kalian ?" tanya Mingyu pada tiga orang yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya.

"Bohong jika aku bilang aku tidak lelah" ujar Sehun.

Suho hanya tersenyum dan memberi isyarat bahwa ia baik baik saja meski ia terlihat lelah.

"Wonwoo, _hyung_ nya Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung ragu.

Wonwoo menatapnya, "bagaiamana kau tau?"

Mereka kini sudah lepas dari kejaran serigala, sudah bisa sedikit bersantai sambil mencari tempat peristirahatan.

"Err-Jungkook tidak bilang?" ujar Taehyung lagi.

Wonwoo menggeleng.

"aku kekasihnya" jawab Taehyung membuat Wonwoo membulatkan matanya.

Kemudian matanya bergetar, "dia pasti ketakutan sendiri dirumah, aku ingin pulang Gyu" ucap Wonwoo pelan.

Mingyu mengusap sebelah pipi wonwoo.

"Kita pasti akan keluar dari kutukan ini hyung" ucap Mingyu.

Suho yang mendengar kata 'kutukan' itu menatap Mingyu penuh selidik.

Mingyu yang menyadari hal itu pun mengajak yang lainnya untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

"Kau tau mengenai kutukan itu?" tanya Suho.

"Biar ku tebak, kau juga ada disana lima tahun lalu" balas Mingyu.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Wonwoo bingung, begitu pula dengan Taehyung dan Sehun.

"Tragedi ini, karena sebuah kutukan" ujar Mingyu.

Suho menatap empat orang disekitar nya, "Jika kita beruntung, kita akan bertemu dengan 'nya' dan lepas dari Kutukan ini"

.

.  
.

"dia-masih hidup ?" tanya Mingyu pada Suho ketika mereka istirahat di bawah pohon beringin yang rindang.

Suho menggeleng, "aku tak tau"

Sehun mengernyit kan alisnya , "apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Lima tahun lalu, kejadian seperti ini pernah terjadi" jawab Suho.

"Kami ada didalamnya dan kami selamat" sambung Mingyu

"Wonwoo hyung, kau tak ingat? Jungkook juga ada dalam tragedi lima tahun silam" kata Taehyung.

Wonwoo menatap semuanya bingung, "aku tak mengerti"

"Wonwoo hyung mengalami kecelakaan saat itu, dan dia koma selama 2 minggu. Aku dan Jungkook kembali ke korea untuk melihatnya, tapi sialnya kami harus terjebak sembilan hari di pulau tak berpenghuni ini" ujar Mingyu menjelaskan

"jadi apa yang haru kita lakukan ?" tanya Sehun.

"Mencari-'nya' , jika kita beruntung kita akan bertemu dengannya, jika tidak maka kita akan mencari jalan keluarnya sendiri" jawab Suho.

Mereka menyandarkan diri di pohon itu tanpa sadar bahaya datang mendekat.

.

.

Choi Seungcheol, pemuda asal korea selatan itu kini sedang mengendap memperhatikan gerakan didepannya. Di belakangnya ada beberapa pemuda lain yang sedang ketakutan.

Sial baginya harus menjadi yang tertua diantara mereka, mau tidak mau ia merasa bertanggung jawab atas nyawa lima orang dibelakangnya ini.

"Hyung, bagaimana?" tanya pemuda dengan kacamata yang di ketahui bernama Seokmin.

"Makhluk itu menjauh, tapi mayat mayat yang berserakan itu menjijikkan" jawab Seungcheol.

Tadi ada makhluk aneh bertubuh manusia dengan tanduk rusa, dan makhluk itu pemakan manusia. Baru saja seungcheol melihat ia memakan seseorang yang Seungcheol ketahui merupakan salah satu pramugari yang selamat.

Malang sekali.

Tubuh nya terpisah pisah dengan sebagian otot yang masih menempel di tulangnya. Seungcheol juga melihat kepala pramugari itu terpental beberapa meter kearah barat daya.

Mengingatnya saja membuat isi perutnya berputar-putar minta dikeluarkan .

"Kita lewat jalan lain, jalan ini tal sehat" titah Seungcheol.

Sepertinya ia punya jiwa pemimpin yang baik.

.

.  
.

Pemuda sipit itu terus berlari dengan menggendong seorang anak kecil usia 7 tahunan di punggungnya. Di belakangnya ada seorang wanita yang ikut berlari sambil memegang sepasang heels sedangkan kaki nya terbalut sepatu kets kebesaran.

Sepatu itu milik pemuda didepannya, pemuda itu dengan baik hati meminjamkan ketsnya lalu ia berlari dengan sepasang sendal jepit seharga sepuluh ribuan. Bukan hanya itu , pemuda itu juga menawarkan diri untuk menggendong anak wanita tadi.

Tanpa sadar bahwa itu adalah ilusi. Jebakan para makhluk penghuni hutan. Nyawanya terancam!

.  
.

.

.

 **to be continue-**

 ** _M_** _ **akhluk tubuh manusia dengan tanduk rusa itu namanya**_ ** _Wendigo_**


End file.
